


Hey, Life isn't Actual Shit?

by liighty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Accidents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Born and raised in Alola, Crack, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's not supposed to be taken seriously, Lusamine is a bitch and I hate her, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Please Don't Hurt Me, Possible smut, Ready to kick ass, done with my rant in the tags, for now, i'm too tired for this, it depends on how i'm feeling, kill me now, not a transfer from kanto because that's overdone, okay, please, this only exists because istfg i'm in love with guzma please help, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liighty/pseuds/liighty
Summary: I've had a thing for Guzma for a good while now. Unfortunately, I've had no outlet, since I'm shit at art and absolute garbage at any other thing that people use to express themselves. But I write crackfics. So here we are.Willow is a tired ass who has done nothing but mope around ever since the girl she's grown up with married her best friend. Her island challenge didn't work out that well for her, she just lost her job as a pharmacist overseas, and now everyone she knows is starting to succeed in life. Well, everyone except Guzma, but she hasn't spoken to him in years.After the tragic accident that resulted in her losing her medical license and partner Shiinotic, Willow has been so depressed, she won't even roll out of bed and eat. Kukui and Burnet are concerned as fuck, but they aren't reaching through. It's time for some last resorts, and nobody's happy on who the professor's are about to call.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie & Lusamine, Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Well fuck me in the ass

It was raining outside on the day of the accident. Melemele Island isn't KNOWN for it's rainy days, but that doesn't mean they don't happen. It might have been the pouring rain that caused Willow to not see the Tauros. Maybe it was the pavement, which was already slippery enough and practically asking for an accident to happen. It could have been the bleak, dark overcast which had made Willow feel gloomy and sad, causing her to drink a little too much at the local bar. Nonetheless, on the intersection between Hau'Oli City and Route 2, Willow's Rhydon had crashed full force into the other trainer's Tauros, causing fatalities on both ends.

Willow doesn't remember much about the accident itself. She hit her head on Rhydon's back, and it was an instant KO. Her partner pokemon, Shiinotic, on the other hand, experienced much more pain during the accident. It was knocked out of it's pokeball and promptly crushed by the Rhydon after it fell over. Willow was knocked aside in the OTHER direction, and by the time the EMTs had made it to the scene, Shiinotic had already asphyxiated. 

Shiinotic wasn't the only being that lost it's life during the accident. The other trainer AND the Tauros both died, leaving behind a traumatized Meowth and a depressed Widow. It would be nice to hear that the trainer died swiftly, and without pain, but that would be a lie. The Tauros was fucking impaled by Rhydon's horn, and the trainer flew off and broke his back against a rock. He died in the hospital.

Willow, on the other hand, only suffered minuscule injuries. A concussion and broken forearm were easily treated, but the anxiety and depression to come wouldn't go away for a while. She woke up only moments ago, surrounded by all her friends on Melemele. Let's see how _that's_ going for her.

* * *

"How much of the accident do you remember?" Burnet has one hand rested on Willow's thigh, the other is being tightly held by Kukui.

Willow rolls her eyes. Didn't we like, _just_ cover this in the intro? Whatever. "Not much. Did the other guy survive?"

The bleak look in Kukui's eyes says it all. Tears begin to well up in Willow's eyes. "Oh God-"

"Willow, it wasn't your fault-"

"But it was- I- I started drinking- and-" Her stomach starts to churn. "What have I done?"

This was only the start of Willow's descent to angsty-angst-mope-town-depressionville. Hala is outside with Nurse Joy and Nanu. Shit's about to hit the fan.

"Willow, I need you to-" Burnet looks at her pleadingly. "I need you to stay strong. Especially for this. It's going to be hard, but-"

"Wait- where's Spores?!" She grips the sheets and looks around frantically for the spray painted pokeball. She remembers when she painted it with Guzma, back when they started their island challenge and can't help but crack a grin. God, that was so long ago. Now both of their lives had fallen apart.

"I'm sorry."

Willow sobs. Shiinotic was the only pokemon she had kept from her island challenge after donating the rest to the Aether foundation for their "research." She had assumed it was for a good cause. It wasn't.

Nanu, Nurse Joy, and Hala walk in, and take a look at the grief-stricken woman. This is not the time to tell her what they're about to tell her. But they have no choice.

"Willow? My dear, I'm afraid we have more bad news." Hala fidgets. He's always been bad at this sort of thing. He had refused to allow Hau into the room until later, but he was regretting that too.

She looks up. "What could be worse than telling me my partner is dead?" She doesn't mean to be harsh with her tone, but how can you blame her?

Nanu is unshaken. It doesn't matter if he practically raised this kid, he's not cutting her any slack. "We reviewed your file, and uh, we gotta revoke your license."

"What?"

Nurse Joy nods solemnly. "You were intoxicated and resulted in the death of two Pokemon and one trainer. We can't let that slide. This isn't even your first offense with substance usage, either, Willow."

Willow can't begin to comprehend what's happening to her. She stares straight ahead, nodding shakily. "I understand." She lies.

"I'm sorry, Willow." Hala feels awful, and he doesn't know how to comfort her. He looks into the hallway and sees Hau pressing his ear against the window, trying to figure out what's happening. He nods, telling Hau to come in.

Hau runs into the room and throws his arms around Willow. "Aunt Willow, are you okay?! I was SO worried!"

Typically, Willow would smile for Hau, because no matter how shitty she was feeling, this kid deserves her best. Now, however, she's broken. She just stares at the wall, crying her eyes out. 

* * *

Months later, Alola has had its first Pokemon League, (Hau lost lol), Burnet is fucking pregnant, and Willow is lying on her bed, in the dark, crying.

Burnet sits outside with some sandwhiches. Willow probably won't eat, but it's worth a try. Burnet should PROBABLY rest because she's 6 months pregnant and very heavy, but who cares at this point? (lol not me)

"Willow?"

"Go away."

"You need to eat."

"Eating is for NOOBS."

"I swear to God I am going to strangle you with my own hands."

"Do it, please."

"Fuck, that's not what I meant-"

Burnet opens the door. Willow is hiding under her pillow, and she hisses at the light.

"You can't keep doing this, hon."

"Too bad."

She sighs. "When this baby comes, I will personally throw you out of the house myself. I am sick and tired of your moping-"

"I killed a man, Burnet."

"..."

"That's what I thought. Go away."

Burnet complies, placing the sandwiches on Willow's bed stand and closing the door. She sits down on the couch and sighs. Kukui plops next to her.

"So? How'd it go with 'Ms. Allergic to the Sun?'" Burnet groans, and Kukui takes a hint.

"I don't know what else I can do for her. She's gonna starve herself at some point, I swear-"

"I know, I know." He puts his head in his hands. "Why can't we get through to her?"

"Hau can't convince her either." She pauses. "Or Nanu."

"Well, who else?"

"I don't know, she needs somebody who can relate to what she's going through."

"Well, who do we know whose life is a total disaster? Somebody who has lost everything?"

The couple sits in silence for a good two minutes.

"I'm drawing up blank here, Kukui." Burnett pauses. "I don't-"

"AHA! I HAVE THE SOLUTION!" Kukui jumps up from his seat and grins. Then he reevaluates his life choices and frowns. "Well fuck me in the ass, that's gonna be awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"I gotta call Guzma."


	2. Where are they now? Guzma edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma's trying to get control of his life.
> 
> Willow is a shut in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually might commit to this now

Sweat trickles down the young man's chin as he picks up garbage throughout the ruins of Thrifty Megamart on Ula'Ula Island. The sun is beating on his back, but he's dealt with worse. He hasn't been able to find work since the gang disbanded, so he has to make a profit of finding shit on the floor and selling it at pokemarts. Let's be honest. That hasn't worked at all. He's barely paying rent and practically begging for scraps. And the worst part? Most of his 'family' has eventually found success. Whether it be as a chef, dancer, fisherman, programmer, or perfume maker, they've all found happiness. Hell, Plumeria even got a girlfriend and moved to fucking Hoenn. Stupid Hoenn, taking everything away from him. He sighs.

After wiping the sweat from his brow, the lonely lad grabs his bag and heads back to Route 13 to his dusty old trailer. It's empty and void without the brothers and sisters who previously loitered the place. He opens the door, places his shades on the counter, and plops on the couch and sighs. A dusty digital camera sits in the corner and catches his eye. He hasn't touched that thing in years, not since he failed the island challenge- but I guess it never hurts to reminisce. It doesn't have much battery when he turns it on, and the man frowns. He presses the gallery option and sees the first picture, three 11 year olds grinning like idiots and raising their hands in the air, displaying their Z rings. His hair is still black in the photo, and he cringes inside. Ew.

He dyed his hair during the island challenge to prove a point to his father, but he also did it to impress a certain girl he was traveling with. It didn't work. At all. After they both failed their island challenge, she ended up running away to Hoenn to become a doctor or some shit, leaving him heartbroken and alone. Then he formed an edgy kid gang and ended up fucking up the rest of his life in the process. Fun. Having finished his awkward reminiscing, he throws the camera at the corner. It breaks. Figures.

If you haven't guessed, this fucker is ya boi, Guzma. When the Aether foundation kind of died, so did everything Guzma had worked for. Everybody left him. He was alone. And now he was lounging in his trailer, wallowing in self-pity. 

His phone rings. Nobody calls him anymore, what the fuck?

"This is Guzma."

"Hey, buddy. It's Kukui."

Fuck.

"What's poppin'?"

"I uh, need your help."

"Oh, really? With what?"

"Well, uh, Willow is moping and I need you to get her to get out of bed."

Guzma's ears redden at the mention of Willow. "She's back in Alola?"

"Yeah, for a good 5 months now."

"And I'm just hearing this now?!"

"Uh, yeah."

"..." He bites his tongue.

"Look, Guzma, a while ago, she got into an accident-"

"Is she okay?" His heart is racing.

"Physically, yeah."

"Meaning?"

"She feels awful about what happened. She-"

"I'd rather hear it from her directly, since you haven't been the most reliable messenger..."

"Shit, you're still mad about that?"

"Of course I'm still mad about that, you fucking ruined my life with-" He takes a shaky breath. "Not important."

"Look, can you just- Can you head over to MeleMele? Please? I'll pay for your ferry ride."

"Okay, sure."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

He hangs up, and he's practically trembling. What the fuck was he thinking?


	3. Burnet is fucking scary ngl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma has a tempertantrum and Burnet is an angry mom
> 
> mmm angst

It's already dark outside by the time Guzma gets up off his sorry ass to visit the professors. He bikes over in his typical hoodie and sweats, but he's still shaking. Whether it's from the cold or the nerves, it's still goddamn annoying. He rides up to the docs and pays the fee for the ferry ride to MeleMele. He sits on the boat, and people sit as far away from him as possible. Figures.

By the time the boat makes it to his stop, eight kids have challenged him to a Pokemon battle, all of which he politely declined. That was hard as fuck, man, but it had to be done. He grabs his bike and heads over to Kukui's house. People stare, he flips them off. He's used to this by now, but it doesn't mean it's not annoying. Eventually, he pulls up onto the beach.

It takes all of his strength to knock on the door. "God, what is wrong with you, Guzma?" He curses under his breath, "It's just a visit to some childhood friends. Man up already." The door opens to a tired Kukui.

"Thanks for coming over." 

Guzma nods. "Don't sweat it."

He looks around the house, not surprised by what he sees. A master bedroom to the left with a door open, and a guest room to the right with the door tightly shut. There's a used loft too, but Guzma doesn't really care. "How bad is it?"

"She's refusing to eat." Based off the look Kukui gives him, Guzma is certain it's much worse.

"How long?"

"Around 5 months."

"Fuck."

"Look, don't get your hopes up, man. She isn't even reacting to Hau. I doubt-"

"She'll bother with me? Yeah, same. Why should I even try? I haven't seen her in years, Kukui." The fight or flight reflex is starting to kick in. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Kukui furrows his brow. "Look, I know we aren't your favorite people in the world, but we've tried everything."

"Yeah, because I'm a _last resort_."

"Guzma, you know that's not what I-"

"Fuck this, I'm going home."

"Guzma, wait-"

Burnet has stayed quiet this entire conversation, but at this point, she's had enough. She steps in front of the door.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, and frankly, I don't want to know, but my best friend is hurting right now, and I haven't been able to help her properly. She needs someone to set her straight, and if that can't be me, I'm gonna try my goddamn hardest to find that person."

Guzma is shocked. People don't typically talk back to him like this.

"She _needs_ you, Guzma. Please."

He stops. "I needed her all those years ago, and where was she?"

"Well excuse her for following her dreams!" Burnet places her hands on her hips. "She failed the island challenge too, you know. I'm sure that if somebody told her about your," She struggles to find the right word. "Situation, then she would have hightailed over in a heartbeat. Hell, part of me wishes I did tell her about the predicament, it would have saved us all a lot of heartache and suffering. But the past is the past, Guzma. You can't _do_ anything about it. But you know what you _can_ do?"

"What's that?"

"Change her future." Burnet looks at Willow's room. "Please, Guzma. I'll even _pay_ you if that's what you need."

The prospect of that extra cash is tempting, but Guzma immediately feels awful for thinking like that. He reluctantly shakes his head.

"It's fine." He sighs. "I'll do it."

* * *

"Hey Willow, can I come in?" 

"No."

"Just open the door." Burnet forces a smile.

Guzma cracks the door open and steps toward the bed. Willow looks up from her pillow, pauses, and plops her head back down.

"Hiring a prostitute to coerce me out of bed isn't gonna work."

Guzma stops, flustered. "Prostitute?"

"Tell the hot guy that I appreciate his beauty, but I'm too sad to fuck him."

"Hoe, I don't wanna fuck you-" He says, yanking the blanket off Willow. She glares daggers at him.

Guzma stares at his friend, observing the changes in her appearance as the years had gone by. She was still shorter than him, (figures), but much curvier than he remembered her to be. Granted, she was 11 the last time he saw her, but whatever I guess. His gaze wanders down her body, and he flushes when she realizes she's not wearing pants. At this point, it's hard to tell which is redder, Willow's underwear, or Guzma's face. He looks to the side and is immediately entranced by THAT ASS. Has that always been that round?

"Hey dipshit, my eyes are up here-"

Guzma snaps back to reality, still red in the face. "Don't you remember me?"

"I know you?"

"Ya know, the living embodiment of destruction itself, It's ya boi-"

"Nonononono- Guzma isn't attractive-"

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended-"

"Guz?!" She squirms into an upright position and hides her knees in her hoodie.

He smirks. "The one and only."

"What are you- I haven't seen you in- Damn, you aged well- Do you work out?"

Filled with a sense of 'Oh boy this is weird, please kill me now', Guzma wants to roll up in a ball and die. (Same, dude, Same.)

"Wait." Willow's frowns. "You're here to make me feel better about myself, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You deserve to be happy, too."

"I am responsible for the death of a father, Guz. I killed a Tauros- I-" She begins to sob. "Spores is dead _because of me-_ "

"So?" Willow looks up, surprised. "I've done worse and I'm not lounging around, wallowing in self-pity." This is especially funny because just last chapter, Guzma was indeed lounging around, wallowing in self-pity. Also, I realize that pointing out how things are funny makes them significantly less funny, so I'm gonna shut up and continue to write the conversation.

"..."

Guzma sits at the edge of the bed. "Hey-" He pauses.

"Hi???"

"I was going to say something after that, dumbass."

Willow snickers and Guzma's gaze softens. "Anyways..." He runs his thumb down her jawline, causing her to stiffen. Her face goes bright red at the touch.

"Now that I've got your attention," He shines his signature shiteating grin, "I'm loitering here whether you want me to or not."

She crosses her arms.. "You should go live your life, Guz."

"What life?" He pulls her into a hug. "I wasn't there when you needed me, so I'm gonna try to make it up to you. Got it?"

Melting into the hug, Willow begins to cry again. "I don't deserve this-"

"You made a mistake. It's okay." He hugs her tighter. "It's okay."

The pair spend the rest of the night in that embrace until both fuck-ups are asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, I write most of these chapters in a notebook at 3 in the morning
> 
> don't expect any good quality writing ig idk


	4. Willow goes outside for the first time in 5 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow realizes Guzma is hot 
> 
> (wow, just now? yikes)
> 
> They also fill each other in on how the last 12 years have gone for both kiddos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooah, 3 chapters in one day? what is wrong with me?
> 
> a lot of things, reader. A lot of things

Burnet apparently had crept into the room while Guzma and Willow were sleeping, because by the time Willow had woken up, the curtains were open and her blanket was back on.

The warm light of the Alolan sun trickles into the room, shining directly on Willow's face. She tries to position herself away from it, and in turn ended up looking away from it, and in turn ended up looking directly at Guzma. Seriously, their faces were so close that if Willow moved a millimeter, their noses would touch.

Guzma still had his arms wrapped around ~~the shitty OC~~ Willow, yet he was fast asleep. Willow takes the opportunity to really look at him, since he isn't awake to freak out about it.

Apparently, he kept the whole white floof and undercut thing, but Willow wasn't complaining. It looked good on him. And soft. So soft, in fact, that Willow had to resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair. She does, because that would be weird to explain if he suddenly woke up to her patting his head. She remembers the tussle thing he used to do whenever he was nervous, and her cheeks warm. If he still did that now, boy that would be _hot_.

Willow has a hard time believing that this is really Guzma. The last time she had seen him, he was a scrawny kid with no self-esteem and daddy issues. Geez, with these looks, so many people could have called him Daddy and she'd never know. Not that that bothers her. Why would it? Especially after, well, that's not important right now.

She wonders if the changes to his personality are as big as the ones to his physique. It's been a long 12 years, and she knows literally nothing about how he's lived his life. Supposedly, he's just as much of a fuck up as she is, since Kukui and everyone else refused to say anything about him when she first came home. What _exactly_ did he do? How bad could it have been?

Her pondering is interrupted when Guzma grunts, "How long have you been staring at me?" Willow jumps.

"What do you mean?" she asks, trying to play it cool. She fails.

"I woke up and you were watching me." Fuuuuck. "Why, am I nice to look at?"

"Honestly, yeah. But for the sake of my crushed ego, no."

"Ouch." He grins, and Willow can't help but smile in retaliation.

"Are you-" Before she can finish her question, Guzma stands up, flinging her over his shoulder.

"Aight, time to eat. Outside. In the sun. Like a normal person." He carries her outside the room.

Willow uses flail. It's not very effective. "Put me down, put me down-"

Now they're in the hallway, and Burnet is making pancakes. She sees Willow being helplessly carried outside and grins. "Good morning! Glad to see somebody's out of her room today." 

"ALKDJSF:SF HELP"

Burnet turns a blind eye and calls out to Guzma, "Breakfast for two?"

"Yes please!" He walks outside.

"ISWEARTOALLTHATISGOODINTHISWORLDIFYOUDON'TPUTMEDOWNIWILLHURTYOU-" Willow uses Thrash! It doesn't effect the opposing Guzma. However, he does set her down on the recliner outside, bearing his typical shiteating grin.

"See? It ain't that bad." The sun is shining, Pikipeks are chirping, and the waves crash onto the nearby shore. Willow looks around. This was the Alola she knew and loved, so why did it bring her such pain? Guzma catches her drift and sits next to her. "I get it. After the gang disbanded and Plumes left, well-" He sighs. "It was a hard transition."

Willow tilts her head. "Plumes?"

"Huh? Oh, you would have loved her, Will. She kept the gang together, even after that dumb kid kept beating us-"

"She your ex or something?"

Guzma looks at Willow like she said Gyrados evolved into Moltres. She gives him an equal look of confusion. "Nononono. Plumes and I fucked like, once-"

"Huh."

"But we were both high-" Guzma hasn't felt this flustered since he saw Willow's ass. Hard to believe that was yesterday. "I don't like her like that- it was a mutual thing of 'I'm horny and-'"

"I honestly don't want to know." She smiles, but it sure as hell isn't genuine. It makes Guzma wince, but she continues. "I never said you weren't allowed to sleep with anyone else. That would be weird."

He pouts. A sense of relief flows over him, but at the same time, those words stung. Apparently, she hasn't lost that effect on him yet. "Huh." The urge to sting her back is strong, and he gives into the temptation. "If you did, that would be one awkward conversation."

Willow's face turns bright red, and she looks away. "Glad you feel the same." Why does she suddenly care that he slept with a bunch of other people while she was gone? It's been 12 years, of course he got some action. They weren't even a couple when they left, so why would it matter? But for some strange reason, it does. Huh.

That wasn't quite the response Guzma was looking for, and now he feels awful. He tried, but Willow still got the last laugh. "What about you? Meet anybody in Hoenn?"

She fidgets. This was NOT a conversation she wanted to have today. Or any day, to be honest. Especially after- Nope, nevermind.

After contemplating how to get around this conversation, Willow decides to just lie. It won't hurt anyone, so it can't be that bad. "Ironically, no." She frowns. "Too busy focusing on my studies. Training with Professor Birch and friends. Relationships weren't really on my radar, you know?" She laughs. "I think, the first time I kissed someone-" 

"Oh?"

She heaves over, she's laughing so hard. "I was 17 and got my hands on some Oddish leaves."

Guzma cringes inside. Sounds like she enjoyed the experience. Fun.

"And Holly walks over with some smoked Slowpoke tail, and I just decide, 'Aight, this is happening.'" She giggles. "And then as soon as I pulled away, Holly goes, 'That's kind of gay'."

"I didn't know you were into girls." Guzma forces a grin, trying his best to mask the fact that Willow being lesbian would suck balls.

"Eh, I dunno. People are people, right? All are fuckable, I guess."

"Huh. That's one way of looking at it." His smile becomes more genuine, and he refrains from happy-dancing.

Willow continues her story. "After that, we just kind of forgot it happened and continued being friends. I wasn't even that interested in Holly, it just kind of happened."

"Is that why you left Hoenn?"

Willow winces. "Not really. Kind of."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, I kinda got really drunk and ended up 'mugging' a gym leader." She air quotes 'Mugging'. "It was more of a 'Hi, give me your money, oh you won't okay now i'm gonna cry and spill my entire life story to you.' He ended up pitying me and bringing me to Officer Jenny. Having to explain that to Nurse Joy wasn't that fun, and she suggested I take a holiday. So I went back home."

"Are you planning on going back?"

"No."

"Good." Fuck, did he say that outloud?

"What do you mean, good?"

Shit.

"Well, I mean-" He's visibly struggling to come up with some excuse. "It's just-"

She punches his arm. "I'm messing with you. It's fine."

He sighs, relieved. That was awkward. "Which gym leader?"

"Norman."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, it certainly wasn't my best night." She pauses. "Not my worst, either."

"You were drunk the night of the accident too, right?"

Willow looks down. "Yeah.."

"Hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes. But- You don't have to answer this if you don't want to-"

"Hit me with it."

"Are you an-"

As if she can read his mind, she shakes her head. "Nah. Just a heavy drinker. It's really bad when I get depressed, so I haven't let myself drink since the accident in fears of becoming addicted to the substance. I wasn't experiencing withdrawal after, so I know I'm okay."

Guzma pictures the Willow he knew 12 years ago. She was hyper, full of life, and ready to take on the world. Hell, she did, but the world wasn't ready for her, and it left her with this. He places his hand on hers. "I'm sorry, Doc."

"No no. Not Doc. I lost my license after the accident." She frowns and pulls her hand away.

"Fuck."

"It's fine. I thought Kukui would have told you, but I guess not."

"I told him not to. Since, ya know." He looks to the side, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Since he told you-" He pauses. He really doesn't want to get into this right now, but it seems Willow won't drop it.

"What, since he told me that you wanted me out of your life? After you called me a hag? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey, I didn't say that-" He furrows his brow. "Kukui and I got in a fight and- well, he wanted to get at me, so he-"

"Oh, blaming it on Kukui, now? Huh. Seems you haven't changed that much after all."

"Will you just shut up and listen?" Willow's eyes widen a bit, but she relaxes and lets him say his piece. "I was mad that you were leaving- and- well, I took it out on Kukui. And he didn't like that, so he figured- I don't even know. I think he was messing with me just because. But- Look, I didn't want you to leave. Okay? So get that thought out of your fucking brain and move past this."

She fidgets, processing the information. "All those years, I thought you hated me."

"Well I don't, okay?" He looks the other direction. "I didn't hate you then, and I don't hate you now."

Willow folds her hands in her lap. "Okay." is all she can manage to say, as she's too focused on not bawling her eyes out. Emotions are tough, man.

"What's the plan? After we get you feeling like an acceptable person." They're both still looking the opposite direction.

"I don't know. Not a doctor, I guess. Maybe-" She shakes her head. "No, that's dumb."

"Can't be dumber than what I'm doing with my life."

"I don't know, maybe I can- study the Tapus? Become a Professor? I mean, my name is also a tree, so I fit the pattern."

Guzma laughs. "Whatever floats your boat, Doc."

Willow turns her head to Guzma and cracks a soft smile. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiiikes this was bad
> 
> I'm going in my corner of shame now, don't mind me


	5. Shopping, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Guzma go shopping, Willow decides to alert everybody that she's alive, we make a new friend, and annoy the shit out of Hau.
> 
> kill me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally much longer
> 
> Then I decided to split it in half. You're welcome.

"Alrighty then, since I have a purpose now or whatever, I might as well look the part."

"What?"

"I need socks."

"Oh."

Willow stands up and stretches. Her hair is a frizzy, tangled mess, she's got eye-bags and chip crumbs on her sweatshirt, and she isn't wearing pants. But because Guzma's got a nice view of _that ass,_ he isn't complaining.

"Can you like, not stare at my butt?"

"Ack- sorry." Ears red, Guzma shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Aight, I'm gonna put on some pants and we'll be on our way."

"Wait, how are we gonna pay? We're both unemployed."

"You forget how much a Pokemon doctor gets payed. I've got a good seven hundred thousand Pokedollars in savings right now."

"Daaamn." He follows her inside, and he almost walks into Willow's room. Because he _respects wamen,_ he gives her space. "You were always on top of things when it came to money."

"Only because _you two_ kept buying all the Pinap juice from the cafes." After a good 15-20 minutes of friendly banter, Willow is out of her room in the same baggy sweatshirt, a Pokebase cap, and her hair is in a sloppy ponytail. She slips on her mirror shades and fakes a grin. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Guzma realizes that it can't hurt to speak his mind, so he comments, "You look nice."

"Pfff-"

"No, I mean it." So this wasn't going out how he payed it out in his mind. Ouch.

"Dude, this is low-maintenance 'I'm going to the store' clothes. But thanks I guess?"

Burnet is sprawled on the couch snoozing, and Kukui is ~~eating ass~~ working out downstairs. Willow decides not to tell them she's gone.

The two head outside. "I don't want to take the long way around, but I don't want to take the short way either." Willow frowns.

Guzma jokes, "I can hold your hand during the scary parts if it makes you feel better."

Willow's eyes shine. "You mean it?"

Fuck. How can he say he was joking if she looks so, well, happy? "Uh, Yeah."

"Thanks, Guz." _This_ is the Willow he remembers.

"Don't sweat it." They make their way past the pokemon school and towards Hau'Oli City. "We're going _here?_ "

"Yeah. It's got a few clothing stores, right?"

Guzma frowns. "I thought you just needed socks."

"Well, yeah, but- I just figured-"

"Hey, do what you gotta do. I'm not judgin'." He cups his hand on her shoulder. She's not as tense. "You used to live here, right?"

"Yeah, with Dad."

"We should drop in and say hi. I haven't seen him in years."

"Well, if we did, we'd go to Kanto."

"What?"

"He's investigating that whole Team Rocket thing with Officer Jenny."

"Hey, speaking of which, they tie knot yet?"

Willow looks up. "He proposed last month."

"Niiiiiiice. When's the wedding?"

"Not sure. I know it's gonna be here, so I won't have to buy a plane ticket and fly to Kanto."

"Have you heard anything from your Mom?"

"She uh- She's not-"

"I get it, touchy subject. You'll tell me when you're ready."

She sighs. "Thanks, Guz."

"Does your dad know about the accident?"

Willow shoots a glare in Guzma's direction. "I thought we were done with hard-to-talk-about topics."

He shrugs, practically beaming with his shiteating grin. Willow giggles.

"All my dad knows is that I gave up my practice so I could 'enjoy my twenties'."

"Are you planning on telling him the truth?"

"He's happy right now. That's all that matters. I'm not ruining this for him."

"Ya know, you're always rattlin' off about how you're a shitty person, but moments like these prove otherwise."

She drops some clothes on his arms. "Shut up and hold these while I change."

"Aight, aight."

She runs to the changing room and throws on a yellow sundress with a straw vacation hat.

"How do I look?"

"Like a fuckin' Beedrill."

"Ouch." She changes again, this time into a pair of jean shorts and a black tank. Her hair rests peacefully on her shoulders, partially covering the strap of her bag. The tank top is a little tight, making her C cups look like Ds. Guzma stares.

"I thought this one was bad." She frowns. "I'll change."

"Nonononono wait-" Guzma collects himself. "I think it's cute."

She blushes, "Really?"

"Yeah." Huh, Guzma is getting pretty good at this whole 'Supportive Friend' thing, isn't he?

Willow pays for the outfit and walks out of the store with Guzma, only to stop at the exit.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just- I figured that- well, maybe we could- uh- Since we're out and about-"

"Out with it already, geez!"

"I want to visit some of my friends. Let them know I'm alive and stuff."

"Oh, okay." Why would that make her so flustered? Geez, women are weird. "Want me to come with?"

"Up to you."

"Hell, I've got nothing better to do. Why not?"

"Cool. First up, Ilima."

"Fuck, him? He's not my biggest fan, ya know."

"So?"

They stroll on over, making their way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and they're homebound. (Don't worry, I hate myself for making that joke too.) Willow knocks on the door, and a soaking wet Ilima opens it.

"Ah, Willow! It's good to see you out and about like this. However, I am currently unable to chat-" His gaze wanders to Guzma and he furrows his brow. "Like I said, could you please come back later? Alone?"

Willow sighs, "Yeah. See you soon, I guess." Ilima closes the door, and Guzma flips him off.

"Man I hate that guy."

Willow refrains from laughing and comments, "Looks like he hates you too." She nudges against him, and he staggers a bit.

"Oh shut up." When Guzma nudges in retaliation, she topples over from the size difference. They both begin to laugh, and Guzma extends his hand to help her up.

Willow looks up at him, and her face flushes. She's reminded of when they were little, when she had fallen into that ditch after trying to nab the Stufful. How Guzma helped her up and got her the materials she needed for a splint. How worried he was when he found out she had broken her ankle. Grinning like an idiot, she grabs his hand. He pulls her up, and they walk towards their next destination, ready to take on the world.


	6. A/N: Liighty realizes she's been inconsistent and tries to fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to clear shit up

So I realize that it's not apparent that Willow had visited Alola while Hau was a baby. And that she left for Hoenn when she was 16. Sooo I'm addressing that here ig.  
Let me set things straight, (which is ironic because I am anything BUT that), Willow failed her island challenge at age 12. She and Guzma had their fight shortly after, and he ran off to be an edgy edgelord and not be in her life anymore. She spends the next four years of her life training under Nurse Joy's wing and learning the basics of being a Pokemon doctor. At age 16, she's offered a position in Hoenn as a traveling Pokemon Doctor. She visits Alola a LOT, so Hau is really familiar with her and sees her as his 'Aunt.' (They aren't related by blood.) At age 20, she moves to Hoenn permanently. Then the events of Sun and Moon happen. (Not Ultra Sun and Moon, because those are two different stories and honestly, I hate Lusamine and want the one where she's shittier.) Let's say that took Moon (Who is champion in this AU) around a year to finish her island challenge, because THAT MAKES FUCKING SENSE STFU MOM. Willow comes home after the events of Mother Beast, but before the championship. This story takes place a good 4 months after Team Skull disbanded.

ALSO

AFTER ALL THREE OF THE MELEMELE ISLAND SQUADO KIDS FAILED THE ISLAND CHALLENGE, THE KAHUNAS DECIDED TO UP THE AGE LIMIT BECAUSE 11 YEAR OLDS ARE NOT EMOTIONALLY STABLE ENOUGH TO DO THIS SHIT.

Moon is 15. Hau is 15. Lillie is 15. Gladion is 16. NONE OF THEM ARE 11.

Aight. Rant done, I guess.

  
I have chapter 6 written, but I have to type it out and have shit to do today, so it should be posted tomorrow.

Thanks for reading my shit, kiddos


	7. Iki Town ig idk chapter titles are HARD man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau is a sweet bean and we all love him
> 
> Willow makes a new friend, ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I kind of wrote all of chapters 6, 7, 8, and 9 last night because I couldn't sleep
> 
> I need help

"Looks like our next stop is Hala and Hau."

"Aight, cool."

They head out in the opposite direction, walking towards Iki town. Something in the tall grass is following them, and Willow is very alert.

"You got any pokemon on you?"

"Nah, just some Great Balls. Why?"

"I think something is following me."

AS if it was queued, a Shuppet jumps out of the underbrush and onto Willow, knocking her over.

"AAAHH-" She braces herself for impact. Nothing happens. "What?"

The Shuppet is practically snuggling Willow, making odd chirping noises. Willow shoots a look at Guzma, who mouths, "Catch it."

"What?! I can't catch it!" The Shuppet whines. "Nonononono, don't be sad-"

Guzma chucks a Great Ball at Willow, who grabs it, ready to throw it back at her emotional support mob boss. When Willow throws it, Shuppet fucking intercepts the ball with Snatch. It hands the ball to Willow. "Shup!"

Willow pauses. Is it too soon to get another pokemon? What about Spores? She looks at the tiny ghost puppet, and her gaze softens. "Okay." She holds out the Great Ball and captures Shuppet; then she calls it out.

"Aight." She grabs some berries from a nearby tree. "Pecha if female, Oran if male, and Pinap if something else." The Shuppet gives the oran berry to Willow, then chows down on the pinap berry. "Alrighty then." She grabs two more pinap berries from under the tree and hands it to Shuppet. "These are my favorite berries too." She sticks the other berries in her pocket and stands up.

Guzma smirks. "We should spray paint the ball later." He rubs Shuppet's head. "Like the good old days."

"That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea."

"Of course it doesn't, it came from me! There's no way it could be shitty."

Willow chuckles. "Uh huh." She calls Shuppet back in it's ball.

"Well, here we are. Iki Town."

Guzma winces, and Willow catches on.

"Oh fuck- Shit. I forgot-"

"It's fine."

"No it isn't, I- Fuck, Willow. What the hell?"

"Quit beating yourself up over it. It's not like we're visiting the Pops anyways."

"I'm sorry, Guz."

"It's fine."

"Well, uh," She smirks, "I can hold your hand during the scary parts if it makes you feel better."

Guzma smiles softly. "Thanks."

Willow leads him to Hala's house at the top of the hill and knocks on the door. Hau opens it.

"Aunt Willow!! You're alive!!!!!!" (extra exclamation points for my optimistic boyo)

Willow can't help but giggle. "Uh huh." She looks at the boy she's watched grow up and can feel the pride welling in her chest. "C'mere you little troublemaker."

The hug lasts a good 2 minutes until Hau notices Guzma. "Mr. guzma? What are you doing here?"

"Helping Willow run some errands."

"Wowza, you two are friends?! Coooool!"

Willow ruffles the younger boy's hair. "Soooo, how's it going with your edgy boyfriend?"

Hau freezes. "Boyfriend? You mean Gladion?"

Now Guzma's laughing his ass off, and Hau gives both the adults a confused look. "He's in Kanto right now, fighting the gym leaders like a CHAMP!" He then quickly adds, "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Ha, okay."

Hau pouts. "On your way home, can you tell Moon I said Hi? And that Gladion hopes she's taking care of Type: Null?"

"Hmm? Yeah, of course. You busy or something?"

"Yeah! I gotta write Gladion a letter so he knows I miss him!"

"You do that."

Hau says his goodbyes and rushes off to write his ~~love~~ letter.

Guzma sighs. "Didn't you leave Alola before Hau was born?"

"I got the job offer, but my Dad wouldn't let me leave until I was 16."

"Really?"

"I visited A LOT too. I was just told you didn't want to see me."

"I mean, that's true."

"Ouch."

"But I guess it was better you didn't see me back then. I wasn't in the best frame of mind back then."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad I'm with you now."

He smirks, trying to hide the blush that's creeping onto his cheeks. "Thanks."

"I wasn't even aware Team Skull was a thing until-"

"It's about time you came home."

Willow and Guzma both look towards the voice. Guzma grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"What are you, hard of hearing? I'm talking to you, dumbass."

Guzma clenches his jaw.

"Hey Dad."


	8. Shit hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma's dad is a shit head and I hate him more than I hate Lusamine
> 
> that's saying something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, so I've decided I'm only gonna post one chapter per day
> 
> so yeah
> 
> sorry, i guess

Guzma's grip on Willow's hand is ridiculously tight, so she laces her fingers with his to remind him that she's here.

"You've got a lotta nerve showing up here unannounced."

"Well, I wasn't planning on visiting, Dad."

"Oh really? What else would a no good Wimpod like you want to do in Iki Town?"

"..." Willow looks over at Guzma, who is practically tongue tied. It pains her to see him hurting like this, and she opens her mouth to speak-

"Just taking the missus on a tour of the island." Willow flushes and stares at Guzma wide-eyed. He nudges her with his elbow, and she catches on.

Using her best Hoenn accent, she comments, "It truly is a beautiful village, isn't it?" What the fuck is he thinking? Won't his dad recognize her?

The man staggers over towards the 'newlyweds' and looks Willow in the eye. She can practically taste the alcohol off his breath, and she forces a smile. It's nothing new, as she's been faking smiles a lot lately. His gaze wanders and lands on her free hand. "Where's the ring?"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me he's too cheap to get you a ring. What is _wrong_ with you, Guzma?"

He winces, and Willow starts, "Well-"

"How did a scumbag like you end up with a sleaze like this one?"

Willow bites the inside of her cheek, but once again, before she can say anything, someone acts before her. In the blink of an eye, Guzma mugs his dad in the face, leaving the latter with a busted lip. Willow has to restrain him from further bludgeoning his father.

Guzma's father wipes the blood off his face with the back of his hand. "Looks like somebody finally learned how to fight back."

His son snarls. "There's much more where that came from-"

A woman, who Willow assumes be Guzma's mother, walks out of the house. Tears begin to well in her eyes. "Guzma? Is that-"

"Quiet, Hag!" The woman looks down submissively, obeying the older man.

"I BEAT YOU ONCE, I CAN SURE AS HELL BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Guzma is practically flailing, but Willow stands strong. Unfortunately, due to the massive advantage he has over her in size and power, she's really struggling.

She decides to get help. "Somebody get Hala! Or Hau!" In his rage-filled thrashing, Guzma accidentally whacks Willow in the bottom of her eye, leaving a nasty bruise. Falling back, she yelps. Guzma, who is clearly not in a rational state of mind at the moment, leaps at his dad and starts landing punches. 

"Who's the weak one now?!" Guzma is on top of his father, landing blow after blow after blow after blow. His father is barely moving. "CAN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK-"

Still shaken, Willow manages to stand up and witness the nightmare unfold. "Guzma! Stop!"

He can't hear her in his rage Hala and Hau manage to walk in, and both are absolutely horrified. Hala calls out his Bewear, who manages to restrain Guzma and move him to the side. He takes one look at the'victim' and turns to Hau. "Get Nurse Joy. And Officer Jenny."

"That's RIGHT! YOU'LL NEVER HURT ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU-"

Willow walks up to the writhing young man, Tears stain his cheeks, and his eyes are filled with rage. Frankly, it scares her. She didn't know this side of him existed, but let's be honest. She doesn't really now him now, does she? Hau runs over to her. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" She smiles tremulously, trying her best to stay strong. For Hau. For Guzma. Hell, even for herself. Day one of living life like a normal person and she's already on the verge of tears. Hau notices this and hugs her abdomen, murmuring, "It's okay." This is enough to shatter Willow's facade of serenity, and she begins to sob.

Within the next 5 minutes, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrive at the scene. Guzma's rage hasn't subsided, and it takes several Sleep Powders to knock him out. Willow rides with him in the police car, and even gets her bruised checked, despite her adamant refusal to be seen. The car pulls up to Melemele beach near the docks.

"Why are we at the port?" Willow asks. The police car had stopped before the Melemele ferry terminal.

"Cheif Nanu requested we bring you two to Ula'Ula."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha i hate this


	9. An awkward boat ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow heads to Ula'Ula island and liighty cameos a friend because she's a shitty writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't stop writing this
> 
> I need help

"Nanu wants both of us?"

"Said something about wanting an unbiased witness. Plus, you know how much the old geezer adores you."

Willow reminisces about the days she spent with Nanu and her dad way back before the island challenge. Her dad had worked with Nanu for most of his career, so Nanu was practically another father to her. Hell, at one point he was, but then her mom found out that Nanu and Kyle's "friendship" was more than, well, a friendship, her dad had to give up everything to convince her to stay. And everything wasn't good enough.

Ever since then, things have been pretty awkward between Nanu and Willow's father, but Nanu never took it out on Willow. And hey, if Willow's visiting _Nanu_ , _Acerola_ shouldn't be that far behind. Despite the good 6 year age gap between the two, they were practically inseparable. Until, you know, Willow left.

Another officer, one who looks ridiculously young, mind you, pulls up on his Police Boat. "Ready to go?"

Willow frowns. It's already dark out. "Yeah." She pulls out her phone and texts Kukui the plan.

> **Annoying Oran Berry, 10:37** _Guzma got into a fight, heading to Ula'Ula rn. Can you meet up at Po Town with my travel stuff? Probably staying the night. Sorry to spring this on you bro_
> 
> **Annoying Oran Berry, 10:38** _Also wtf is with my nickname?_
> 
> **Annoying Oran Berry changed their nickname to Kukui is a fucktard**
> 
> **Definitely** **not the Masked Royal, 10:38** _lol_

> **Definitely not the Masked Royal, 10:38** _Are you both okay?_

> **Kukui is a fucktard, 10:38** _He's fine. Fast asleep_

> **Definitely not the Masked Royal, 10:39** _wb you?_

> **Kukui is a fucktard, 10:39** _Don't know about his dad tho_

> **Kukui is a fucktard, 10:39** _And I'm okay, just a little bruise_

> **Definitely not the Masked Royal, 10:39** _fuck, it was his dad?_

> **Kukui is a fucktard, 10:40** _Yeah_

> **Kukui is a fucktard, 10:40** _Fucker deserved it too_

> **Definitely not the Masked Royal, 10:40** _Okay_

> **Definitely not the Masked Royal, 10:41** _You good to stay the night?_

> **Kukui is a fucktard, 10:41** _It's fine_

> **Kukui is a fucktard, 10:41** _Getting on the boat rn_
> 
> **Definitely not the Masked Royal, 10:42** _Good luck cousin_

She puts her phone away and moves the gurney to the boat, grimacing when she sees the restraints applied to her friend.

Once they get on the cruiser, Willow sits next to Guzma, holding his hand. Officer Jenny is piloting the boat, and the other officer is staring at Willow's bruise. She pretends to not notice.

"Hey, that looks like it hurts."

"It's fine." She pauses. "I'm fine." Willow works hard to make her smile seem more genuine. It seems to work.

"Well, if there's anything you need, I'm right here." He grins. "The name's Noah."

"Hi, Noah. I'm Willow."

"Oh, I know." He pauses, and she chuckles. "Wait, that sounded weird- I just-"

"You're good."

"You and Acerola are buddies, right?"

She nods. "You know her?"

"Not personally. I wish I did. She's cute."

Willow laughs. "True. She's also very much into women." Upon hearing this, Noah frowns. "Sorry dude."

He smiles enthusiastically. "It's fine!" The boy's natural optimism makes Willow feel at ease. He looks at Guzma and whispers, "How do you two know each other?"

Her mirthless smile returns. "We're just friends."

Noah gives her a look. "You sure?"

"Mhm."

The kid takes a hint and starts checking Guzma's vitals. Willow strokes her "friend's" head, wistfully running her fingers through his hair. Honestly, it's as soft as she expected. Her fingers linger by his undercut, and she begins the process again. Oh, Guz..." She cups her free hand around his cheek and kisses his forehead. (This doesn't mean she likes him, she's just a mom friend. This is how mom friends work, okay?!)

She's so goddamn tired that she doesn't notice him begin to smile.

* * *

It's 11:23 pm by the time they arrive, and Willow is exhausted. She naps the entire car ride to Po Town, and sleepily walks into the Police Station.

Nanu is waiting at the entrance, flipping a pen between his fingers. The moment Willow walks in, he's on his feet and ready for action. He runs over to Willow and envelopes her in a hug. "How you holdin' up, Kid?"

"Mmm... Tired."

"Let me pull up a couch or something. You aren't sleeping in a cell, kid."

"It's fine... Can't leave Guzma."

Nanu gives Willow a bewildered look, then turns and gives the same look to Officer Jenny and Noah. They shrug.

"Alright, let's get you settled." He leads Willow to his office, with Noah rolling Guzma close behind. "Sorry. This is the best I can do."

Willow yawns. "Don't sweat it." She sits on a metal chair next to the gurney and begins to nod off. The world drifts away as she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100111 01100001 01111001
> 
> jkjk
> 
> unless?


	10. Liighty breaks her promise and updates the fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that Shuppet is a shady ass motherfucker, anGST, and liighty apologizes for not adding to the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MAN HAS FALLEN INTO THE RIVER AT LEGO CITY

Once again, Willow wakes up before Guzma, probably because it's practically impossible to get a good night's sleep on a cold metal chair. She stretches and wanders out of the office. Nanu is nowhere to be seen, and a familiar duffel bag sits on a bench. She sorts through the bag and grabs a thermos filled with Komala Coffee. She chugs it.  
Duffel bag in hand, Willow heads to the bathroom to refresh. She looks at herself in the mirror and grimaces. Her bruise has darkened, at it hurts like hell. She considers covering it with makeup, but realizes that it's so dark, and she doesn't have any concealer, so the bruise would show through the hundreds of layers of foundation she'd apply.

When she pulls her hair into a ponytail to wash her face, Shuppet comes out of its pokeball.

"Shup! Shup!" It levitates towards Willow practically beaming, and she can't help but grin.

"Hey bud." Shuppet floats to the door and opens it. "Woah. Didn't know you could do that."

"Shuppet!"

Willow follows the pokemon to the office, and Shuppet opens the door once more. Guzma sits up groggily and tries to rub his head, but because the restraints tie him down to the gurney, he only struggles. "What the fuck?"

Truth be told, Willow was a little hesitant to go any closer, but she walks up to him nonetheless. "Yo."

He looks up, grateful to see a familiar face, but then he sees the purple discoloration under her eye. His eyes widen and he remembers the incident. "Fuck, Willow-"

"I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal."

"God, what is _wrong_ with you, Guzma?"

Willow wanders over to him and sits on the metal chair. She grabs his hand and looks him in the eyes. "Guz, look at me. I'm fine. I don't resent you for-"

"You should, Will- I hurt you! I'm such an idiot-"

"Would you just shut up and listen?!" Guzma stares at her, dumbfounded. Hard to believe he was in her position just yesterday. "Look, he was asking for it. Guz, _I'm_ sorry. I wasn't there when you needed me- I should have known-"

He tries to lift his arms to hug her, but he can't really move his arms. "Can I- Well, I can't- can we uh-"

Willow wraps him tightly in her arms, and Guzma begins to sob. All of the cooped up pain and suffering from the last 12 years, hell his entire existence floods out.

Shuppet can't get enough of this and ends up on the floor, in a food coma.

Once again, Willow has her fingers in Guzma's hair, (And who can blame her? It's sooooo floofy) rocking gently back and forth. "It's okay, Guz. _We're_ gonna be okay."

He's sobbing into her shoulder and is practically holding on for dear life. Nanu and Acerola walk in, and Nanu hightails out of there, coughing. He's never been too good at this whole 'emotion' thing. Acerola, on the other hand, lingers in the hallway. After another 15 minutes of watching the hug, she becomes bored and clears her throat.

Willow and Guzma look up, and Willow breaks the embrace, still holding her friend's hand. Guz looks down, embarassed to be caught in such a tender moment. Acerola, being the little shit that she is, takes his flustered expression as something else entirely.

"Hey Willow."

"Hi Acerola." Cue the finger guns. "What's up?"

"Well, uh-" The purple-haired girl pokes her head out the door. "NANU! DO YOUR JOB!"

The Kahuna scrambles over to the office, followed by an armada of hungry Meowth. Some things never change, I guess. He shoos them away and rubs his neck. "Hi."

"Hey Nanu."

"Waddup?" Guzma tries to play it cool and fails. Yikes.

"Well, uh, there's really no way they _can't_ charge you. His face is completely busted, but there aren't any life-threatening injuries, so that's a plus. I can't find any loopholes this time, though. You _really_ fucked up."

Guzma's grip on Willow's hand tightens. "Yeah."

"I can see if we can try you here, but it's up to him. I can't represent you either way-"

"What if I do it? I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do." Willow fidgets.

"Sorry kid, as far as I know, you aren't a defense attorney." He pauses. "And hours of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney doesn't necessarily qualify as experience."

"What are we facing?" Willow's knee is bouncing quickly, a habit she acquired after a year of traveling with Kukui.

"At worst, a restraining order and some jail time."

"I can pay bail, but I don't know about the restraining order." She chews on the tip of her nail, and Guzma watches her intently. She's kind of cute when she's focused.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, Doc."

"Are you kidding me? Even if this wasn't all about you, _I_ still need the emotional support."

 _That_ wasn't exactly what he expected. Guzma chuckles, "Aight, aight."

"I can talk to Kukui about bringing all my stuff to Ula'Ula. Is there room at the Aether House?"

"Of course!" Acerola chirps.

"There's always room for you, kid." Nanu chimes in.

"You could always stay with me-" Guzma murmurs simultaneously with the other two.

Willow stands up. "It's settled then. An um, since Guzma isn't a danger to anyone anymore-"

"Already on it." Nanu removes the restraints from Guzma, and the latter rubs his wrists. 

"Thanks."

Shuppet wakes up from it's nap and glides towards Willow. "Shup!"

Acerola giggles. "Who's this little one?" She rubs her hand against Shuppet's cheek.

"Oh, he just kind of jumped out at me on Route two and started snuggling-"

Acerola cackles, "AHAHAHA- You know that Shuppet feed on negative feelings?"

Willow rolls her eyes. "So? I'm not complaining."

"Honestly, living with you two should keep him fed fro a long while."

Acerola immediately shuts her trap when Guzma and Willow both shoot her a death glare.

"Alright. We're in Po Town, by the way. Aether House is across the bay." Nanu sits down on a nearby bench.

Guzma nods, "It's fine. There's something I wanna show Willow anyways."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah. Am I free to leave?"

"As long as you don't cause any trouble, I don't see why not."

"Thanks Nanu."

"Anytime."

"Bye you two! Bye Shuppet!"

They head out of the police station, and Guzma leads Willow to the outskirts of Po Town.

"Inside these walls is the shithole I used to live in. There might still be some kids here too, do you, uh- think you can help them?"

"Of course."

"Well then, welcome to Po Town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I said I would update daily and I forgot to type it for about two weeks
> 
> But I have fic written so I'll submit as much as I can


	12. A/N: Liighty apologizes for not updating and other author note shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while, and I reread the fic and cringed. A lot. SO I'm fiXiNG iT :')

I haven't updated at all lately, but I still have a SHIT ton to input, so I'm gonna try to get all that done soon. I recommend rereading some of the chapters. I rewrote some stuff that made me feel a bit weird, and just made it more reasonable?

Also, I'm working harder to make Willow smile LESS. For reasons.

Trigger warning for a few chapters ahead, I know I already mentioned SOME abuse for the Guzma shit, but Willow's gonna meet Lillie and Gladion and get really pissed at Lusamine. I hope you know where I'm going with this.

Yeah

Thanks for following the updating of my shitty fanfiction


	13. A/N: Liighty apologizes and maybe possibly gives up on the fic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha I give up

OKAY so 

I originally wrote this because I was lusting over a fictional character and had no outlet

Now I read this shit and feel ridiculously embarrassed, and I don't think anyone really cares about the fic, SOOO

I'm abandoning it

yeah

In other news, I'm doing commissions and stuff, which is fun. I'm broke, but I won't charge anything because who does that? hahaha (Totally haven't done that before wdym)

If you want anything written by me, I'm gonna make a series dedicated to commissions, so comment on the request page what you want and I just might do it! Here's the link to the work I'll do requests on: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991113/chapters/54966985>

also writer's block is a BITCH

Anyways, stay safe kids, I love you all but platonically, because let's be honest, I don't know any of you and that'd be weird if it wasn't


End file.
